White Eyes
by FoxStorm77
Summary: Bella is 21 she goes to live with her dad for 3 weeks, then its off to Italy for college. She is blind and with her is Luna her seeing eyed husky/wolf. Dark Caius/No Cullens or wolf pack. But some trouble for Bella/Caius. Lemon in future chapters. Please read and review. M of language and lemons.
1. Prologue

White Eyes

**PROLOGUE **

Sometimes wishing for something doesn't always turn out what you wish for, but what you don't wish for sometimes comes when you less expect it the most.

"Bella my mate open your eyes for me.''

I know that voice, it's the voice of my angel. I opened my eyes for the first time in my new life and saw…


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok my readers FoxStorm is back with a new story. I hope u like it. Please review **

* * *

Chapter 1

New Beginning

"Bella sweetie are you sure you want to do this'' my overly protective mother said.

I should introduce myself first shouldn't I. Well my name is Isabella Swan 'Bella' for short. I'm on my way to go live with my dad Charlie Swan in Forks Washington. He's the police chief in the happy town of Forks and I'm going to be spending some time with him before I go to Volterra Italy for college. I'm twenty-one years old and the reason why my mother is being overly protective is because I'm blind. I wasn't born blind or anything, I became blind when I was seven years old. But I'm not going into detail about that right now.

"Mom I'm fine, dad really wants to see me before I go to college,'' I said.

"I know, but what if something happens and you need me,'' she whined.

"Mom its one plane ride and dad will be right there to pick me up from the airport, plus I got Luna, she will keep me safe,'' I said while petting Luna's soft head.

Luna is my pure white husky/wolf seeing eyed dog. My dad got her for me on my nineteenth birthday, she's three years old and she's my only friend I have. People just didn't come near me when she was around, they say it's because of her bright blue eyes. That when she looks at you it is with evil eyes, but she is nothing but a big sweetheart and she's very loveable.

"Ok honey, but call me if you need anything,'' mom said pulling me in for a big hug.

"I will mom, I love you,'' I said hugging her back.

"I love you more.''

We got on the plane after I got my ticket checked. A plane attendant helped me to my seat by the window. My mom being smart paid for Luna to have a seat so she didn't have to be put in a kennel during the plane ride. It took two and a half hours to get to Forks airport but it didn't seem like it at all. When we landed I got my carry-on bag and Luna. I stepped out from where I was seated and someone bumped into me making me trip and fall to the floor.

"Hey watch where you're going girl, what are you blind,'' said a grimy voice.

"Yes I am blind thank you for asking,'' I said coldly will getting up with the help of Luna's harness.

"OH GOD, I'm so sorry miss here let me help you,'' he said but Luna growled at him.

I heard a gasp and a brief sorry then Luna stopped growling and licked my face. We got off the plane and into a crowed airport _'so many sounds and smells' _Luna brought me over to something and pushed me back where I felt something on the back of my legs, I bent down and felt it was something to sit on. I sat down and petted Luna on the head that was now on my lap.

"Bell,'' I heard someone say a few minutes later.

I recognize that voice very well it was my dad. I felt that he was in front of me, I stood up from the place I sat.

"Hey dad,'' I said.

"Bella you recognize me,'' dad said.

"Of course I do dad I never forget a voice,'' I said walking the few steps and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and then pulled away. He grabbed my bag and we went to go grab the rest of my stuff. We walked to the exit, when the door opened I felt the cool Forks weather. I smelt rain in the air but thought nothing of it because it was Forks the coldest, wettest place in the U.S. we made it to the car, dad put everything in the trunk and opened the door for me to get in.

"You know dad, I could have done that,'' I said in a joking tone.

"Bells, I know that, but I didn't open the passengers door, I opened the back for Luna,'' dad laughs.

"Oh,''

I blushed and opened my door to get in. I buckled up and then we were off to my new but old home.

We got to the house in about twenty minutes give or take. I got out after dad parked, I went to go open the door for a very excited Luna, when she pushed on the door running into me and took off barking. I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Bells a-are y-you ok,'' my dad said laughing.

"Yeah where Luna ran off too,'' I grumbled out.

"Oh she ran after a rabbit, she has gotten really big the last time I seen her,'' he said helping me up.

"I know her shoulders are up to my waist now and I'm 5'4" and I swear she's getting bigger by the day,''

"You know Bella the La Push tribe has legends about wolves of the Full Moon,'' dad said.

"Like werewolves dad that's silly they are just myths,'' I said.

"You never know Bella, but Luna is getting pretty big for being half-husky and half-wolf,'' dad said.

We got into the house and dad brought me over to the sofa, I heard him go upstairs to put my stuff in my room. He came back downstairs and opened the back door to go get Luna from outside. The last time I was here was about two years ago on Christmas. That's when I got Luna, it still smelled the same and I still remember where everything is. That's if he didn't re-decorate, I heard and smelled Luna when she came in. She ran right up to me and jumped on the coach settled next to me and laid her heard down in my lap.

"Damn she can run,'' dad said.

"I know she loves to run,'' I said with a giggle.

"Hey you still know where your room and bathroom are right Bells,''

"Yup sure do,''

"Good cause I have to go into the station tonight,'' dad said.

"You need me to cook something before you go,'' I asked.

Even thou I'm blind, I can still cook.

"Naw I'm good Bells, you just got here you have the day to relax,''

"Ok if you're sure,''

"Umhm,''

"Have fun and be safe,'' I said.

"Always am Bells,'' he said.

After he left I decided to go unpack my stuff. I petted Luna on the head and went to stand, I walked to the stairs, felt for the railing and went up the stairs to my room. I got to my room that was left of the stairs and opened the door. I stepped in going straight for my bed where my dad put my bags.

I'm not unpacking everything because I'm leaving in three weeks to Volterra Italy. The exciting part about this is I already have an apartment there waiting for me. I was told by my landlord that the apartment is a one bed, one bath and that is right in the square by the big clock tower, but people call it the Vulture Castle. My dad doesn't know that I'm leaving so soon after I just got here, but I plan to tell him tomorrow morning with a big breakfast.

"Well Luna all done,'' I said putting the last of my clothes in the dresser in my room.

The rest of my stuff I put in the corner of my room so I don't have to pack it all away later. Now what to do, I could take a shower and go to bed. I checked the time and it was a little after 9:30 at night. Might as well take that shower if I want to get up in the morning early. I grabbed my night clothes and shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. After my shower I towel dried my hair and jumped into bed.

"Night Luna,'' I said while setting my clock for 6:30 in the morning.

* * *

**Hey my readers so how you like the first chapter. **

**Just to get the question of Bella's eye color is, her eyes are white like snow. **

**That is why the title is called White Eyes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is a little shorter than the last one.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Talk

I woke up way before my alarm clock went off. I got up to get ready for the day, I know Charlie doesn't work today so we're going to spend the whole day together. After getting dressed I went downstairs to started breakfast. I just got finished with the eyes when I heard Charlie come down the stairs slowly.

"Holy shit Bells, trying to feed an army or something.''

"Morning daddy grab whatever you like,'' I said with a smile.

"Bella what's wrong you never call me daddy,'' he said in a worried tone as heard him sit down in a chair.

"Nothing can't I make you breakfast.''

I walked over with two plates, handing one to Charlie and then sat down. We ate in silence for a while, Luna was on my left laying down.

"Bells, I know something is up you can tell me.''

"Well there is something I do need to tell you.'' I said nervously.

"Ok spill.''

"Umm… I'm only staying for three weeks instead of two months,'' I said quickly.

"WHAT, but I thought you were stay for a little while,'' he said sounding sad.

"I know but the school starts different in Italy than here,'' I said.

"Ok, but still wish you can still longer.''

After the conversation we finish eating and did the dishes together. Dad had a lot planned for us today, which he didn't tell me. He brought me out to his truck after we put the left overs away and locked Luna inside the house. He said Luna isn't aloud where we're doing today.

"So you're going to be guiding me all day,'' I said.

"Yup we're almost there now,''

The rest of the drive was quiet, until I felt the truck come to a complete stop.

"We're here Bells,''

"Where's here dad,'' I asked.

"It's a book store that only sells braille books,'' ha said happily.

"OH MY GOD, really oh dad thank you so much,'' I said getting out.

We went inside and the smell of books hit my nose. Charlie brought me over to a book shelf so I can start getting some books I like. I found a book that was a dictionary that translates from English to Italian. An hour or so later I had a less twenty-five books. I tried to protest when my dad paid for them, but he said it was a gift. We spent the rest of the day just doing random things until Charlie it was getting late. We drove home in silence, when we got home dad took all my books for my and said they will be in my room on my desk.

"Luna come girl,'' I said.

I heard her upstairs and felt the vibrations of her running down the stairs and right up to me. I petted her head that was right under my breast and she nuzzled her head into my hand.

"Let's go outside girl,'' I said.

She lead me outside and on the porch, I sat down on one of the steps. I let Luna go off to have fun and to do her business before we go back inside. It gave me some time to think about everything that's happen so far, I must have been thinking too much because I felt Luna lay down next to me and put her head in my lap where she likes it.

"Three weeks Luna then we will be in Volterra, Italy,'' I said.

I petted her head and scratched behind her ears, we sat there for some time until it got a little cool. I stood up and headed inside to get ready for bed. Three weeks are going to fly by really fast, I just hope it will be enough time to spend with my dad.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**If you have any questions please ask them in my PM not in the reviews thank you**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 finally. Please review. You guys are great and very motivating.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Too Italy

"Ok Bells you got everything,'' dad said.

"Yes dad the flight attendant knows that Luna needs to stay with me during the flight,'' I said.

"I'm going to miss you baby girl, three weeks wasn't enough time,''

"I'll miss you too daddy,'' I said with tears in my eyes.

I gave him a big hug goodbye and then walked away after he let go. I walked up to the entrance to the plane I was taking and a flight attendant helped me to my seat. Luna got settled and laid her head in my lap, she was put into a special harness so she doesn't fall to the floor during the plane ride.

"Well Luna in five to six hours we will be in Italy,'' I said with a smile.

**Marcus POV**

Another hearing today, great Aro will probably kill this one too. '_God this is boring' _the double wooden doors opened up and in came Felix and Demetri dragging in a male vampire who was fighting their hold on him.

"Ahh… Samuel what crime have you committed that has you being dragged in here this time,'' Aro said.

"I did nothing and you know that,'' he growled out.

Aro walked down the few steps and took a hold of his face, whatever he saw made him hiss at Samuel.

"Fuck you Aro, what you saw is going to be you future, your day will come where you will be a pile of ash and the world will finally be rid of you then our world will be at peace,'' he hissed out.

With a flash his head was ripped off and thrown into the fire pit in the far corner in the throne room.

"What a waste,'' Aro said.

"He's a pathetic waste of a vampire, we don't need them in our world,'' Caius sneered.

"No words brother,'' Aro said to me.

I looked to Aro with a brow raised, then looked to Caius and gasped. Never in this life have I seen bonds appear when I didn't need to see them. What I saw was a thick golden line around Caius and it stretched out here and there like it was looking for something. I knew right then and there that the line was looking for the other half of the whole, Caius's soul mate it near.

"What did you see Marcus,'' Aro asked.

"I saw that Caius's soul mate is very near,'' I said.

"Is she in the city,'' Caius asked eagerly.

"No not yet but she will be and soon,'' I replied

Caius sat back with a smirk on his face and hope in his eyes. This day has just gotten interesting.

**Bella's POV**

I must have fallen to sleep because I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Miss, miss,'' someone said.

"Wh-what, oh sorry,'' I mumbled.

"It's ok dear, I'm just putting your seat beat on for you, and we are going to be landing soon,'' she said.

"Oh thank you,''

"We already notified your landlord she will be picking you up at the gates, we also gave her word to be looking for your white dog,'' she said politely.

"Thank you so much,'' I said with a smile.

"Your quit welcome dear,'' she said and walked away.

I felt the plane descend and when the plane jumped I grabbed the seat until it smoothed out. I breathed a sigh of relief. After the plane stopped we got off the plane to meet the landlord at the gate. It was a quite ride to Volterra, she helped me to my apartment which is on the third floor. She told me that I my apartment faced the Volturi Castle, after she helped me get settled in and told me when the rent was due she was about to leave.

"Oh by the way it's going to be cloudy tomorrow but it's going to be nice out,'' she said.

"Thank you so much have a great night,'' I said with a smile.

She said goodnight and left, before I go to bed I decided to bring Luna outside to the small park in the back of the apartment.

"Luna come,'' I commanded.

She ran over to me, I grabbed her harness and told her outside. She led me down the stairs and out the door to the back of the apartment, after letting her go run around and stretch her legs. After a while I started to feel a little strange like someone was watching me, that I didn't like.

"Luna come,'' I said quickly.

She came running over to me quickly and I grabbed the harness.

"Inside,'' I said.

She walked me back inside and up the stairs, I locked the door with a sigh. I do not need someone breaking in, even if they did Luna would attack right away. I walk to my room to get ready for bed after the day I had I need to sleep.

"Tomorrow is a new day Luna, we better get some rest because school starts in a week,'' I said laying down on the bed and fell fast to sleep.

**Unknown POV**

I was just walking around the small city of Volterra when I smelt something mouthwatering. Going with my instincts I followed the sent to the main square.

"Damn it,'' I hissed.

Why so close to the castle, I found the source of the sent behind a small apartment where there was a small yard. Standing near the middle was a girl, but then I smelt something disgusting like wet dog. I look around and see a pure white dog playing.

'_No that's in possible that's no dog it's to big to be one,''_ I thought.

"Luna come,'' the girl demanded.

No damn it, the mutt ran over to her and she grabbed the harness on it back.

'_Oh she's blind even better,''_

"Inside,'' she said.

Fuck I jumped to the rough to keep a better one on where she goes. She walks into the apartment I'm standing on, I smirk to myself. I heard her open and lock a door, then after a few minutes I heard her soft heart beat meaning she is a sleep. I looked around before going to go get my snack when I heard those worthless guards of the Volturi.

'_Can't even get my snack,'' I thought._

Tell another day my pet, your blood will be mine. I ran off before I got cot by the Volturi puppets.

* * *

**So what did you think and who is this mystery person. Just to tell you now it is none of the Vulture **

**So who do you like the mystery person to be **

**Vote for :**

**Alistair**

**James**

**Laurent**

**Stefan**

**Victoria**

**Vladimir **

* * *

**Give me your vote in my PM and the one with the most votes wins. **

**Just remember the Cullens may or may not be in my story I just didn't male up my mind yet. **


	5. Chapter 4

**hey my readers thank you so much for the reviews. I still haven't picked the person that is stocking Bella yet but I will for the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** Sparks **

"Luna come girl time to go outside,'' I said.

Luna came running over all excited and sat down so I can put her harness on. After that was done I go to grab a book to read by the fountain in the middle of the square.

"Luna outside,'' I commanded

She walked me down the stairs and out the door. We walk on the out skirts of the square stopping now and then at the stands nearby. I stopped in front of a flower cart when I got that chill down my back again.

'_Damn, it's like last night,'_ I thought.

"Luna guard,'' I said.

I felt Luna get closer to me and pull me over to the fountain in the middle. I had my book in my right hand close to my chest when someone bumped into me, making me drop my book at my feet.

"I am so sorry miss, here let me get it,'' the voice of an angel said.

"No its ok I got it,'' I said.

I reached down knowing were the book was but touched a very cold hand, the weird part about the touch was I felt a spark go up my arm and straight into my heart. I pulled back and stood back up, Luna sensed my gesture of retreat and growled loudly to the gentleman.

"Luna hush now,'' I said.

"I'm sorry sir she is just very protective over me, seeing that I'm blind and all,'' I said in a rush.

"Its no problem miss, I understand completely,'' he said in a sweet voice.

"I'm Caius Volturi by the way,'' he said.

"Isabella Swam, but my parents call me Bella and you already meet Luna,'' I said petting Luna's head.

"The pleasure it all mine my dear,'' he said.

"Would you care to join us by the fountain, was just going to read my book,'' I said shyly.

I put my head down because of my blush, stupid Bella you don't even know the guy and you asked him to sit by the fountain with you. I felt cold fingers under my chin and my head was tilted upwards.

"I would love to accompany you,'' he said.

He linked our arms together and walked me over to the fountain, he helped me sit on the bench as he sat next to me on the right and Luna laid down on my left.

"So Bella where are you from, I know you aren't from around here,'' he said.

"Your right I'm from Forks Washington in the United States, that's where I was born until I was three years old,'' I started.

"Oh did your parents move somewhere else,'' he asked.

"My mom left my dad and took me with her, she sent divorce papers a week later,'' I said sadly. I still hate her for what she did, me and my dad may not be close but were close enough.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it must have been hard for you,'' he said.

"It was hard but I managed until I was seven,'' I said putting my head down.

Caius put his fingers under my chin again and moved my head up so my face was looking up at him.

"Please stop looking down, now what happened when you turned seven,'' he said nicely.

"I became blind,''

"May I ask how you became blind,'' he asked.

"Well I don't really remember, but I do remember my mom washing clothes,'' I started.

"I was playing on the floor by the washer I looked up when I heard my mom's phone go off, she turn and bumped some bleach she was using to get a stain out of my white dress, and it fell over landing on my head the cap was off so some of the bleach landed in my eyes making me blind,'' I finished.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, no one should ever loose the sight to see,'' he said.

I smiled up at him, we sat and talked what it felt like hours. I found out he works and lives in the castle with his two brothers Aro and Marcus. He also told me what he looked like, with white blonde hair that sits at his shoulders. He stands at 6' 2" with a built of a swimmer, he said he has pale skin and the looks of a god.

"Wow, what color are your eyes,'' I asked when he didn't say.

"Right now there black,'' he said.

"What do you mean by right now.''

"My eye color changes with what I'm wearing,'' he said.

For some reason I knew he was lying but he would tell me if it was important right.

"Well my dear it is getting pretty late out,'' he said after a moment.

"What time is it,'' I asked.

"It's a little after eight at night.''

"Oh no, I have to pre-pair for my classes next week, I'm so sorry for keeping you from what you were doing Caius,'' I said getting up with Luna.

"No it is my fault for keeping you, by the way what's your meager in.''

"Italian History,'' I said.

"That sounds interesting if you need any help with your studies you can always come to the castle, we have vase variety of Italian history,'' he said.

"Thank you Caius that is very generous of you, I think about it and get back to you,'' I said.

"Ok here can I see your phone,'' he said.

I gave him my phone and waited a few seconds, I felt him put it back in my hand and then felt his cold breathe by my ear which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Now you have my number, it's under Caius,'' he said then kissed my cheek.

I nodded and turned to leave, we got back to the apartment in no time. I walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. After the shower I bow dried my hair and got ready for bed.

I felt asleep with a smile on my face, tomorrow is a new day. Thank God I have online college classes so I don't have to go to the campus.

* * *

**so what you think of the chapter. they finally met. In the next chapter the stocker is finally revealed.**

**here are the three that I saw the most in the reviews.**

**Vladimir**

**Stefan**

**James**

**you must pick one of this three to be in the next chapter. Choose wisely my reads.**

**I'll be looking forward to see which one wins. **


End file.
